What if Lets suppose
by stanatic77
Summary: One couch, two friends, What if? A conversation between friends, lets suppose it could lead to more
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I only own my imagination and sometimes it runs away with me.  
>This just started to materialise like the wizards in<strong>_** Dragonvale.**

What if...Lets suppose.

Sitting with Maura on her couch, feet curled up underneath her, Jane is lost in thought, absent-mindedly picking at the label on her beer.  
>Maura turned away from the documentary they were watching to comment on what she had just seen when she noticed her friend had zoned out.<p>

"Jane?" Maura kept her voice soft not wanting to startle her friend but when she didn't get through she gently placed a hand on her friends knee and tried again. "Jane."

"Sorry Maura, did you say something?"  
>"I was just going to comment on something on the TV but as you obviously didn't see it...want to tell me what you were thinking about?"<p>

Jane takes a moment to gather her thoughts before opening them up to her friend. Taking a deep breath, "What if.." I don't like sentences that start with what if." Maura interrupts. Jane smiles remembering a previous conversation that started like that and decided to go with that, "Lets suppose..." Jane takes a breath knowing Maura would remember too and is soon rewarded, "How is that better?" Laughing together eases the tension slightly for Jane to carry on, "I know Maura but this isn't a case, this is us." Maura immediately sobers up at both at the words and the look on Jane's face and she nods for Jane to continue. "What if we weren't friends?" A look of panic spreads over Maura's face and Jane hurries to calm her friends, "Don't panic Maura, I'll never stop wanting to be your friend." "Then why would you say that Jane, that's not nice." "I know sorry, you know I'm not good with words but bear with me please?" Maura just nods again but still holds a look of worry. "What if we weren't _just _friends?" Jane's voice has gone very quiet, very shy. Maura just looks at her for a moment trying to comprehend Jane's meaning while trying not to get ahead of herself. "I just need some more wine, do you want another beer?" "No I'm fine." Maura makes her way into the kitchen leaving Jane to contemplate what might happen next.

Drink topped up and comfy on the couch once again, it's Maura who begins, "Let's suppose we weren't _just _friends, what would we be Jane?" Jane bites her bottom lip, "More than friends?" it comes out more as a question than an answer but Maura doesn't say anything but waits for Jane to take the lead. "Do you think we could be more than just friends, more than best friends, more than what we are now?" Maura takes a deep breath, she knows what Jane is asking, she wants what Jane is asking for but needs to know for sure. "Jane you know I don't like to guess, I need to know what you're asking because I don't want to misread the situation and mess this up." Jane was struggling to find the words, the look on Maura's face told Jane all she needed to know and Jane suddenly found her voice, "What if I kissed you?" and with that Jane leaned into her friend taking her face in her hands and gentle kissed her.

_**Hope you enjoyed this little piece.  
>Rach<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

What If - Lets suppose

**_A/N I recently got a follow for this so I thought I'd revisit and see if I could take it further._**

Chapter 2

Jane was the first to pull away from the kiss, searching Maura's face for any sign that she had gone too far only to find Maura still with her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. Needing more confirmation Jane gently says her name, "Maur?"  
>"That was...wow." Maura's smile growing.<br>"Wow huh?" Jane asks, a rather cocky grin on her face.  
>"Yeah, that was so much better than I had ever dreamt.<br>"You've dreamt about me kissing you?" Jane seems a little shocked.  
>"I've often wondered 'what if', Jane." Maura smiled at her friend deciding to tease her just a little, "And for the record a lot of those 'what if's' were more than just kissing." Her disclosure had the desired effect as Jane's cheeks took on a pink glow.<br>"Maur!" Jane whined. Maura giggled. "Can I ask how long you've had these 'what if's'?"  
>Cocking her head to one side in contemplation, Maura answers, "From the first time you stayed over." She didn't want to mention Hoyt and ruin the moment. "What about you?"<br>"From about the same time probably but I think I was less willing to deal in that particular 'what if' than you." They both smile at that comment. "I knew the only place I could feel anywhere near safe was with you and I think that says it all."  
>"Not quite." Maura almost whispers as this time it is her who cups Jane's face in her hands and leans in to kiss her.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rizzoli & Isles - What If, Lets Suppose Chapter 3

Having spent the rest of the evening making out on the couch Jane suddenly realised, "What if Ma had come in and found us?"  
>"Lets suppose she had, would that be a problem?"<br>"Not really I was thinking more of the embarrassment of getting caught you know like when you were a teenager making out and then your mum walks in and you just a hole to open up and swallow you?"  
>"No, I never had anything like that happen to me though I can imagine, especially knowing Angela."<br>At this they both laugh before Jane turns more serious again, "You know I am thrilled with this change in our relationship Maur, and I have no problem with who knows it, if it wasn't so late I would go out on the street right now and shout it as loud as I can."  
>"That's so sweet Jane but I'm sure if we just tell Angela the whole of Boston will know by the end of the day."<br>After they have calmed down from their giggling fit at Maura's last statement their eye's catch and they hold each others gaze, "What if I asked you to stay with me tonight?" Maura whispered.  
>"Lets suppose I do, would I stay in the guest room?" Jane knew Maura hadn't meant that when she asked her but used her teasing just to be certain.<br>"I was thinking more along the lines of you sharing my bed." she blushed a little before continuing, "we don't have to take things any further tonight but I would like to spend the night in your arms Jane."  
>As Maura sneaked a peak at Jane, Jane's face was lit up by her smile, "I'd like that too, Maur." And with a quick peck on her lips Jane stands holding her hand out to Maura before they made their way upstairs.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rizzoli & Isles - What If, Lets suppose

_A/N Thank you for all the comments, follows etc.  
>I only own my imagination and that has a mind of its own.<em>

When they got to Maura's room the air was heavy, though they had shared a bed before, they'd seen each other in various states of undress before but stood there, in that moment they could take their time to fully enjoy themselves and not just take stolen glances or unintentional pull of gravity during the night.

Jane is the first to break the silence, "What if I wanted to take your clothes of Maur?"  
>"Let's suppose you do, would you let me take yours off because you have the most amazing body and I just want to enjoy it."<br>"I think that sounds like fun but let's do it together, take our time, get to know our bodies, like we know our minds."  
>"Jane, I didn't know you could be so poetic, so romantic."<br>Letting out a small chuckle Jane agrees, "Neither did I you must be rubbing off on me."  
>"Now that does sound interesting." Maura almost stalked towards Jane cupping her cheek, rubbing her thumb over her cheekbone before placing a gentle kiss to her lips before her hands moved down to remove Jane's top.<br>Both mirrored each others actions until they were stood facing, admiring each other in nothing but their underwear. Both grazed their hands over each others body, mapping out the beautiful sculptures in front of them.  
>Having drank each other in Maura leans in and whispers, "What if we leave it there for tonight Jane, I don't want to go too far tonight. Lets go to bed and snuggle."<br>"That sounds perfect." And with that they split to their own sides of the bed before meeting again in the middle where Maura snuggles in to Jane's side


	5. Chapter 5

What If, Lets Suppose - Chapter 5

Maura is the first to wake the following morning but couldn't bring herself to move from the warm embrace that was Jane. After about 15 minutes Maura feels Jane start to wake up, "Morning Jane." Maura's greeting was quiet, almost a whisper.  
>"Hey." came Jane's reply, a huge smile on her face as she pulls Maura in closer, "sleep ok?"<br>"Never better." Maura's smile is as big and bright as Jane's.

They are quiet for a few moments before Jane starts, "What if we tell Ma this morning, while we're having breakfast?"  
>"Let's suppose we do, how do you think she'll take it?"<br>"You know Ma."  
>"Squeal, hug, tears, marriage and grandbabies?"<br>Jane lets out a hearty laugh, "That sounds about right." Jane pauses for a minute before continuing, a worried tone to her voice. "What if she's not happy? I know since Pop left her beliefs and outlook on life have shifted somewhat but she's still an Italian Catholic."  
>"I suppose she might not be happy about us being in a romantic relationship, but we have been so close for so long Jane I don't think it will be that much of a stretch from where we were as friends to where we are now as...as...what are we Jane? I don't really like labels but..?"<br>"What if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"  
>"I suppose that would work." They smile at each other and share a gentle tender kiss as if to seal a pact. Just as they were about to deepen the kiss they hear a bang as the back door closes signalling the arrive of Angela. They lean there foreheads together, "I love you." Maura whispers.<br>"Love you too," Jane kisses her one more time, "I suppose it's time to face the music." Maura just nods, they make themselves presentable before heading to the kitchen and Angela.


End file.
